


Protection

by toomanyfandoms1998



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 00:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15400992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanyfandoms1998/pseuds/toomanyfandoms1998
Summary: Everyone knows exactly what happened that fateful Halloween night in 1981 at the Potter's, but what about what happened after the Lestrange's destroyed the Longbottoms.





	Protection

Ever since that blasted prophecy was uttered by that crackpot of a seer and Dumbledore had determined that there was only two possible candidates Augusta had lived in a constant state of fear that she would lose her family. She had immediately fortified Longbottom Estate and informed Frank and Alice that they weren’t to leave until Voldemort and his pathetic little wannabes were dealt with. Despite expecting the to protest at least marginally about being sidelined from both Auror and Order business neither had even blinked an eye at her demand- stating that even though they wanted to help, they knew they needed to be with Neville. Especially if it turned out that he was the prophecy child because he would need both his parents to help and protect him. 

Augusta had been unexpectedly called away by Dumbledore earlier in the day so he could inform her of everything that had happened at the Potter’s the previous night. She had been horrified at what had befallen them and was furious with Albus for placing young Harry with Muggles. The moment he had informed her of that, she had decided that Alice and her would not rest until they had fixed this situation as he deserved to grow up with people like him. Plus Augusta had heard all about how awful Petunia and her family were from Lily when she and Harry had come over or play dates with Alice and Neville before all the prophecy nonsense had started. She had also had to look into what Albus had said about the young Black boy because from what she knew, Black and Potter would have given their lives for each other. But even if it was all true, and Harry couldn’t be place with his Godfather than he instead would be removed from his Aunts and placed in the care of his Godmother-Alice- and her family. 

Despite knowing that the issue of her families safety was largely eradicated she was still anxious about being away from her son and his little family, so when she was finally able to leave Hogwarts she was greatly relieved. However the moment Augusta stepped out of the Floo in the main foyer she realised that her worst fear had come true. Death Eaters had gotten into her home, the foyer was destroyed, with glass from the windows all over the floor and faint tracks of blood leading out of the room. Suddenly Augusta heard the distant sound of Neville crying which snapped her out of the stupor she was in. She ran in the direction she could hear Neville from with a speed and dexterity that would’ve amazed anyone had they seen it. Bursting into the drawing room on the third floor she was horrified by the sight that greeted her. Frank was lain out on the floor, seemingly unconscious, and Alice was sitting next to him rocking back and forward with a blank look on her face that scared Augusta. There was a movement near the table that momentarily distracted her. 

“Neville,” Augusta shouted before rushing over to her whimpering grandson. Augusta gathered him up in her arms and started to console him while staring, terrified, at her son and daughter-in-law. Whispering reassuring words in Neville’s ears, she couldn’t believe anything that she was saying. She knew that nothing would ever be the same again.


End file.
